You don't see me
by latechthompson
Summary: This story is about Pan and Trunks. Trunks is a player, and Pan is a tomboy. Trunks is haveing a birthday Party and Pan was not invited. But what happens when Pan comes to the masked party and Trunks falls head over hills in love with this Mystery’s woman
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.**

**You don't see me.**

**Chapter 1: Invitations**

**Trunks woke up looking around his room. Then when he looked next to him he saw a woman with long black hair._ God that was a wild night._ Trunks thought, while he got out off bed and then went in the bath room to take a shower. The woman woke up by the sound off the shower. She got up with the sheet around her. She walked into the bath room, to see Trunks in the shower she dropped the sheet and pulled open the shower curtain.**

"**May I join you", the naked woman asked. Trunks looked at her up and down.**

"**No, I shower alone", He said then closed the curtain. The girl was shocked and went back to his room. Trunks came out of the shower with a towel around him. He was shocked to see the girl still there.**

"**Lisa what the hell are you still doing here", Trunks said a little upset.**

"**My name is Kristen, and I am still here because I thought you liked me", The girl said looking down at her feet.**

"**Look I am just not looking for a relationship I am sorry if you thought I was", Trunks said. This was a line that Trunks always used to get a girl to leave without hurting there feelings. Like ever girl she fell for it.**

"**Ok well, just call me if you are ever looking for a relationship" she said then got dressed. Trunks walked her to the door and before she left she gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

**Trunks shut the door and then ran up to his room. He looked trough the jeans he wore last night for his cell phone. He went to contacts and looked for Goten's number. When he found it he pushed call. The phone rang twice he heard the ringing in the room next to him. **

"**Hello who is this" Bra's voices came through the phone. Trunks rolled his eyes.**

"**Bra put Goten on the phone" **

"**Ok" Bra said too tired to yell at her brother for waking her up. She rolled over to her husband. She gave him a kiss on the lips.**

"**Huh" Goten said still a sleep.**

"**Trunks is on the phone sweet" Bra said on top of Goten, he took the phone after giving Bra another kiss.**

"**What do you want Trunks" Goten said getting out off bed to go take a shower.**

"**Come downstairs I want to talk to you." Trunks said and hung up the phone before Goten could say anyhting. Goten got in to the bathroom t take a shower and Bra walked in to the bathroom. She was naked as soon. As the door of the bathroom opened Goten pulled the shower curtain open to see his wife. As soon as he saw her he picked her up and put her in the shower with him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. They where in there for an hour when they both got out Goten got dressed and went downstairs to see, a very pissed Trunks.**

"**WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET DOWN HERE" Trunks yelled with his arms crossed in that Vegeta stance.**

"**Bra walked in front of me naked what can I say" Goten said with a smirk on his face. Next thing Goten felt a ki ball hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see a short man with black hair that stud up like flames, the man was very upset the fire in his eyes almost made Goten piss his pants.**

"**How dare you talk about my daughter like that in my presence" The short man said.**

"**Vegeta I did not know you where there" Goten said scared shitless. Vegeta stuck up his nose and walked past Goten and looked at Trunks.**

"**How many times do I have to tall you brat, don't bring those whores in my house. If you want to screw every human that crosses your path then you go and do it some where else" Vegeta said then walked in to the kitchen. Trunks was about to say something to Goten, but was cut off by his father yelling to Bulma.**

"**WOMAN I'M HUNGRY" Goten and Trunks looked up at Vegeta's and Bulma's bedroom door. Bulma came out with a sheet around her and her hair was messed up. She walked past them with a smile on her face. Then she said "Good mourning".**

**Then she walked in to the kitchen and as soon as Vageta saw her he got hard. **

"**Yes Vageta" Bulma said in a seductive voice. Vageta got up and walked up to her with that look that only Bulma knew and the only one who would ever know. She smiled, and then Vageta picked her up and then walked up to there room right pass Trunks and Goten as if they wore not even there. When there door closed Trunks looked at Goten and they both shook their head in disgust.**

"**Any way before those freaks came down here." Trunks said, but was cut off by Goten.**

"**Actually it is kind of nice to see that people can still be in love that long it gives me hope. Maybe me and Bra will be like that one day" Goten said looking at his and Bra's bed room door.**

"**What ever let's go train" Trunks said then him and Goten walked in to the GR.**

**When they got in to there fighting stance they charged at each other with full force.**

**Pan got up out of bed and walked in the bathroom. She came out an hour latter. She used her ki to dry off. She dropped her towel and walked over to her dresser. She put on her usual tom boy cloths. She was not a girly girl. She had on a white tee-shirt, with some black shorts that stopped at her knees. She put on some black gloves and put her hair in to a pony tail. **

**She put on her army bots, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Her mother and her father where making out in the kitchen.**

"**Dende, don't you have a bedroom for that." Pan said making her mother and father notice that she walked in the kitchen.**

"**Sorry baby" Videl said while turning to finish cooking. Gohan hit Videl's butt she jumped. **

"**I am not" Gohan said when he sat down at the table next to Pan was. Gohan looked at Pan then said.**

"**Where are you going" Gohan said as if she wasn't going to leave the house regardless of where she was going.**

"**I am going to go spar with Trunks and Goten. I feel there ki they have already started without me." Pan said as if there was nothing wrong. She knew her father hated her sparing, but he really could not stop her. She was just like her mother, and there was no force in the world that would stop Pan from sparing with Trunks everyone knew why but him. **

**Gohan was about to tell her 'no' but when she smiled he just smirked. It was imposable for him to say no to her.**

"**Ok when are you going to be back" Gohan said.**

"**Don't wait up" She said while flying out the door. **

**Trunks stop in mid punch when he felt Pans ki coming. He ended up getting a kick in the face from Goten.**

"**Hey what the hell" Trunks said while robbing his face.**

"**Oh shit sorry I did not know you did not have you were taking a brake. You should have said some thing." Goten said with a little giggle. Trunks was about to punch him when he felt a little ki ball hit him. He turned around to see Pan standing there with another ki ball.**

"**Don't you dare" Goten said. Then Pan through the ki ball at him. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and then they ran towards Pan. An hour latter they came out of the GR with there cloths turn up and they ran into the kitchen for something to eat. When they got in to the house they saw Bra in the kitchen sitting at the table. **

"**I saw that the GR was on so I knew that you guys would be hungry so I cooked a little something" She placed the food on the table.**

"**Hey Pan. I knew you where here I felt your ki so I made you something too" Bra said then Goten walked up to Bra and kissed her.**

"**Thank you baby" he said then sat down at the table. Trunks and Pan followed Goten and sat at the table. When they where done eating they went into the living room. Trunks sat next to Pan on the couch and Goten and Bra sat next to each other on the floor.**

"**So what are you going to do for your birthday Trunks" Pan said while turning to see his face.**

"**Will I am having a party" Trunks said in a way that made Pan know that he did not want to talk about it.**

"**Why did you say it like that" Pan said a bit upset. Then Trunks looked at her.**

"**Like what" He said as if he did not know.**

"**Like you have a problem with talking about your party" She said about to stand up.**

"**I don't have a problem talking about it. It is just" he stopped and looked down. **

"**It just what" She said with a softer voice.**

"**Because you are not invited" Trunks said.**

**A/N: I wonder what will Pan do or if she will even do anything at all. R/R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT, I wish I did but I don't.**

**You don't see me**

**Chapter2: The plan.**

**"Your not invited" Trunks said in a low voice. **

"**What do you mean I am not invited" She said a little sad.**

"**I mean that you are too young to go. Dende, Pan you're to young to drink, to do anything, you can not go." He yelled then walked away. Goten went after him as soon as Pan heard the door shut she fell down on the couch. **

"**Oh, Pan its ok I am sure he did not mean it." Bra said rubbing her back.**

"**I told you Bra he only sees me as a child, he will never see me as a woman who loves him." She said trying to fight her tears but she was felling miserable. **

**88888888**

**Trunks stopped when he got to his room. A couple of seconds latter Goten walked in after him and shut the door.**

"**Trunks what the hell is wrong with you? How the hell could you be so mean to Pan?" Goten said wanting to punch him.**

**Trunks was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. **

"**Dende, I don't know why I was so mean to her. I mean it's just that I did not know how to tell her. She's like my best friend and I just told her that she could not come to my birthday." Trunks said mad. **

"**Listen Trunks I am sure Pan doesn't even care. She would not like to go to this kind of thing." Goten said trying to calm him down.**

**88888888**

**Pan and Bra went to Bra's room. As soon as Bra shut the door Pan was not sad anymore she was a bit mad.**

"**How the hell is he not going to invite me? I mean I am like his best friend what the hell is that, you know what I mean." She yelled and said something before Bra could answer.**

"**I mean sometimes he can be such a jack ass" Then she sat down next to Bra on the bed.**

**Bra looked at Pan who was playing with her fingers.**

"**Listen Pan I am sure that Trunks did not mean to hurt you. I know how you feel…well I knew how you feel, I felt the same way when Goten would never talk to me. Then I found out that the reason why he never talked to me is because when ever he saw me he could not control him self. I mean who could blame him, look at me." Bra said with a little smile.**

"**No, Dende, Bra what? Do you want me to go blind?" Pan said then started to smirk.**

**Bra looked at her then said. "Yes. I _would_ blind you with all this sexy." She said then turned her head.**

**Pan smiled "No Bra you mean I would be blinded by all that ugly." She said then they both cracked up.**

**When they where done Bra got up, then looked at Pan "No. No Bra." Pan said shacking her head while saying it.**

"**What I did not even ask you anything yet" **

"**Ok. If it has anything to do with shopping then don't ask me because the answer is no."**

"**Pan please it will just take an hour" Bra said as if an hour was not a long time.**

"**No Bra I have to get home anyways my mother is cooking steak and I can smell it" she said sniffing then flew out of Bra's window.**

"**She is such a pig." She said then went to call Marron.**

**888888888**

**Trunks and Goten where sitting on the couch watching T.V. Then Goten looked at Trunks.**

"**Trunks by the way what kind of party are you going to have." **

"**Oh man Goten it is going to be so raw. Ok it is going to be a masquerade ball" Trunks said excited.**

"**Man that sounds raw. I am going to tell Bra that she should go shopping." Goten said then jumped over the couch and was about to walk out when he heard Trunks say.**

"**Why would you tell Bra to go shopping?" Trunks said confused.**

**Then Goten turned around and said "Well she does not have a mask for the party"**

"**What makes you think that I would invite Bra and not Pan?"**

"**Well it doesn't matter if you would or wouldn't she is my wife and I am taking her" Goten said firmly.**

"**What ever I have to go shopping for a tuxedo" he said then jumped out the window.**

**Goten ran to Bra's room then lowered his ki so she would not know he was coming. He opened the door slowly and saw Bra laying on the bed acting like she was sleeping. Goten knew she was up because he felt her ki. He ran up to the bed and jumped on top of her. She screamed then he started to tickle her. **

**When he was done he said "Ok Trunk's birthday party is going to be a masquerade party." **

**Then Bra jumped with joy "I have always wanted to go to one of those things it is like part of a Cinderella story…" She stopped then she looked at Goten with a big smile.**

"**Bra I know that smile you have a plan and I am not going to help you the last time you had a plan we ended up mated." He said then Bra gave him some puppy dog eye's.**

"**Uh what is your plan" he said.**

**Then she jumped up with joy then said "Well you know how much Pan is in love with Trunks?" She said.**

"**Yeah Trunks is the only one who don't know." **

"**Well I'll just convince Pan to go to Trunk's party." **

"**What, but Trunks will tell her to go home and she will just hate you for ever for making her go" **

"**No he won't"**

"**Why wouldn't he"**

"**Because he won't know it's her"**

**A/N: I will put the next chapter up after I finish another chapter on my other stories. You guy should real read them they are good.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

You don't see me

Chapter3: The party.

Pan sat in the limo; she was scared out of her mind. Why was she doing this? Why did she let Bra talk her into this? She was really thinking about flying out of the door and going back home. She looked at the door of the limo and then at the limo driver. When she was about to open the door to get out, the limo stopped and for a brief moment so did her heart.

"We are here." The limo driver said and then he looked back at Pan and saw that she was scared out of her mind.

The man got out of the car and walked to her door, opened it and got in. Pan moved to the side to let the man sit down.

He put a hand on hers and said "I know you are scared but you should have a lot more confidence in yourself. You look absolutely beautiful. Trunks would be a fool not to fall head over hills for you. Calm down, you are much prettier then those sluts that Trunks takes to bed. Just let yourself be free tonight; for tonight you will be the most beautiful girl in the world." He said with a smile and Pan looked up at him his eyes where warm and somehow they made her feel a lot better about herself.

The limo driver was more than that, he was also a good friend to them even though they had never told him about them being Sayains he still was a good friend. He was very cute too but he was married and very happy with his wife. He had light blue eyes and had blond hair he was a very sexy man.

"Thank you Paul. You always know what to say." She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek he then got out of the car and held out a hand to help her out. As she walked away Paul called out to her.

"Pan! Smile, you are so beautiful when you smile." She nodded and then walked right into what scared her most, but she was a Sayain, so she put her fears in the back of her mind as she opened the doors.

8888888888888

Trunks stood against the wall. This party was nothing that he had wanted it to be. He had just seen his date all over some guy so he dumped her, not that he actually liked her, he was just going to bone her and then send her on her way.

He saw how Bra kept on looking at the door as if she was waiting on someone to walk through it, and Goten was too, but was trying to hide it unlike Bra.

Bra had on a black dress that hugged all her curves and a white mask. Her hair was in a bun and it was very loose. She had on a necklace that was very simple. Goten matched his wife but he had on a black mask.

Trunks on the other hand had on an all white suit with a black tie Bra had pick it out for him. Trunks had on a Black and white mask that covered the upper half of his face.

Trunks still stared at them and wondered what in the world they could be waiting on or who. As he saw there looks of expectation turn to shear bliss Trucks turned his head in the direction where they where looking and what he saw he was not ready for.

A woman walked into the room. She had on an all white dress that had layers and the top of the dress resembled a corset, the strings on the corset where black and her mask was all white with black demons. No, this was no woman, this was a goddess.

The woman stood there for about a minute then she walked down the stairs a soon as she walked onto the floor she was surrounded by men. She was trying to excuse herself but they just would not leave.

Goten saw all those men around his niece. He was about to walk over there but Bra put her hand on his chest.

"Goten stop look." She said as she pointed to her brother walking across the room towards Pan, he did not look upset at all.

Trunks walked up to the group of man and stood on the out side of the men and looked in on the goddess who had blinded him to all others.

He slowly slid in through them and said in a very sexy voice.

"Sweet, there you are I have been looking for you all day." He said as he held out his hand hoping that she would play along. All of the man awaited to see her reaction.

First Pan was shocked to even see him come over and when he started to act like her boyfriend then she remembered he did not know who she was.

"Oh I am sorry, but it took me for ever to do my hair." She said as she took his hand. All of the men stood there like fools. Every man in Japan hated Trunks and this put the icing on the cake.

They finally got away from the crowd of drooling men. While they where walking to a table Pan said. "Oh thank you I thought I was going to die. I am not use to that kind of attention."

"I don't know why, you look so beautiful I would not be surprised if you had a thousand boyfriends." Trunks said while he hoped she was single.

Pan smiled at the remark "No. Actually I don't have a boyfriend," Trunks was relieved.

"Ok. So you don't have a boyfriend and since there is no ring on your finger I would say that you are not married. So I must know why, are you afraid to love?"

"No." She was surprised, that was what he thought it was.

They finally got to the table and had a set.

"Have you ever been in love." She asked but as soon as she did she regretted it. Trunks thought for a moment he had never answered this question, I mean he had been asked it before but never told. What was it about this girl that made him want to be open to her?

"Once, but it did not work out" Pan knew who he was talking about. Trunks had been with a girl for about a year and then broke it off because he said it did not feel right.

"Why didn't it work out?" She asked it was bold but she wanted to see if he would tell her and to her surprise he did.

"Well it just didn't feel right to be with her. I don't even know why." He said but didn't have a clue as to why he just told her.

"I know why." She said it as if it where so clear.

"Tell me but if you say something about me having commitment issues then you would be dead wrong."

"I was not going to say that but now that you mention it" She stopped and smiled.

"I am just playing, but the reason why it failed is because you expected too much." She said but Trunks was completely lost.

"I don't understand."

"Ok you expect love to be magic and music playing in the background. And that is why all relationships are doomed to fell. People can not accept the good with the bad so they through it all away and then are left with nothing. I am not saying to settle I am saying that if you love that person shouldn't it be enough. I mean Love is just Love." Her words hit him like a thunder bolt that ignited something in him, he didn't know what it was but he knew he wanted to be close to her that he wanted to touch her. He thought for a moment of a way to get close to her then it hit him and said to himself _Dummy, why didn't you think of that before?_

"Would you like to dance?" he said while he stood up and put out a hand that Pan gladly took.

"I would love too." She said then went on the dance floor. The song that was playing was first time by IMX. Pan put her arms around his neck and Trunks put his hands on her back. Their hearts were racing from the skin to skin contact. Trunks felt her shift uncomfortably and drew her closer to him. As there body heat started to rise from being so close and yet so far away Trunks could not take it any more and he leant down and pulled her into a sweet kiss. He started to deepen the kiss.

First Pan was kind of scared with him being so close but when he pulled her closer it just felt right being in his arms. Then she realized that she had been pulled into the most passionate kiss in her life. She was so mesmerizing by him but when he started to deepen the kiss Pan snapped out of her daze and pushed him away.

She looked into his eyes and realized what she had done; she had tricked him into liking her. She could not bear to look at his blue, shocked eyes so she turned and ran.

Trunks thought that he had done something wrong and was about to say sorry when he saw her start to run. Trunks did not know what was happening but he knew that he could not lose his goddess so he ran after her before she ran out the door Trunks yelled.

"Wait! Wait!" He ran out the door and she was gone.

"I did not even get your name." He stared out into the dark night. He couldn't possibly fly after her, but he wished with all his heart that he could.

A/N: I am sorry it took me so long to write it. I just had writer's block but I just have so many ideas for this story so the next chapter should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZGT.

You don't see me

Chapter4: Fear…Want.

Trunks stood outside looking up at the black sky. What did he do? Was he moving too fast? _That is not important right now. I have to find out who that girl was. _Trunks turned around and walked back into the party. He had to find this girl; she was not like any girl he had ever met before. She was smart and her beauty was indescribable and she did not even try to get in his pants. I mean it is not like he would mind but all of the women who did that just wanted him for his money and they were all hoes anyway. And for some reason that just was not enough anymore.

He walked into the party and Goten walked up to him.

"Hey man, who was that girl?" Goten asked (as if he doesn't know).

"I don't know. I didn't even get her name." Trunks answered with his head lowered.

"Oh well, it's not like it matters. I mean, you were just going to sleep with her." Goten said, to see what Trunks was going to say.

"Yeah, excuse me." He said then walked away Goten was surprised that Pan had gotten to Trunks. Goten walked back over to Bra.

"So what did he say?"

"Well he said that he just wanted to sleep with her. But I know Trunks, there was more to it. I think Pan really got to him."

Bra was so happy she started to jump up and down. Goten put his hands on her shoulders and tried to make her stop. When she did she said, "I told you that this would work. I got to go talk to Pan." And with that she ran out the door. Goten stood there for a minute then walked to where he knew Trunks was.

When he got onto the roof he saw Trunks was walking back and forth.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Goten asked.

Trunks stopped walking back and forth and looked at his best friend. "Oh Goten, I don't know. I mean, one minute I think she is going to be another good lay. As soon as we started to talk it was like there was so much more to her than her beauty. Man she is so smart and it's like she is so easy to talk to. I don't know what to do. I know that if I never see her again I will always wonder what if. I don't know what I should do you have any ideas?" Trunks asked to the shocked Goten.

Goten knew that there was more then a good lay but he never expected Trunks to think that Pan was the one to teach him that. _Goten you are his best friend you can not tell him that it is nothing. What do you? Say something before he goes crazy._

"If she means that much you should try and find her." _Damn, not that you fool. What if he really does find her? You foo l…uh…where did I go wrong with you? _Goten was about to hit himself in the head when he realized those were not his thoughts, they were Bra's. _What did you want me to say, just forget about her._ Goten said back to his mate. _That would have been better then that. _Bra said getting a bit mad at her mate. _What ever Bra _and with that Goten blocked the rest of her thought.

"You are right Goten and I will start to morrow." He said then left the room and went back to the ball room where the party was. Trunks walked to the stage and jumped on it then grabbed the microphone.

"Alright everybody I want to thank you for coming to my birthday party. I am getting a little sick of you free loaders so everyone of you get the hell out of my house you don't have to go home but you have to get the hell out of here." He then walked off of the stage and went to his room.

"He has lost it." Goten said then walked to the kitchen. Every one left the house as soon as they realized it was not a joke.

88888888888

Pan climbed into her window and tock her mask of and put it on top of her dresser and then went to her bath room. As she tock off her clause and got into her shower all she could think about was the man that had always had her heart and how she tricked him into wanting her. She was beginning to think that he could never want her the way she want him.

She finally got out of the shower and out her rob on and when she got to her room she saw Bra standing there with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Bra?" Pan said as she walked over t o her bed. Bra walked over there and sat down on the bed next to Pan.

"Oh my god Trunks really likes you I told you this would work." She said all happy.

"Well I don't care because he will never know it is me."

"What are you talking about all you have to do is tell him."

"No I well never tell him. He would never talk to me again for what I did." Bra was shocked maybe Pan had a point. Wait was she thinking Pan is never right.

"No Pan you are wrong ok Trunk was really starting to like you before you ran off why did you do that?" Pan got off of the bed she could not handle what was being said to her did Trunks really like her. No He didn't he probably just wanted to sleep with her.

"What ever Bra I am sure he has already forgotten about me I think we should just drop the whole thing. Ok" Then Bra walked up to her and said.

"What if he hasn't forgotten it." Pan turned to her long time best friend.

"I don't know. But we don't have to worry about that because I am sure he has."

A/N: I don't hahahahaha what am I talking about I know he has not I wonder what Trunks is going to do to find this 'goddess' and I wonder what Pan will do if he dose.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

You Don't see me

Chapter 5: Looking

Pan woke up to the sound of her door being knocked on.

"Who is it?" The door swung open and Bra ran to Pan's T.V.

"Sure come on in." Pan said as Bra ran to her T.V. and started flipping through the channels.

"Pan wake up you have got to see this." Bra said never letting her eyes leave the T.V.

"Bra I am not in the mood to watch T.V." Pan said trying to go back to sleep.

"You going to want to watch this." She said then Pan rolled out of bed and what her eyes saw they where not prepared to see.

8888with Trunks same time88888

Trunks was sitting down in front of a talk show host live on T.V.

"So Mr. Briefs my I ask you why you are here to day?"

"Will I am here you offer a reword for who ever can find this woman for me." Then a picture popped up on the screen behind them it was a picture of the woman from last night. Trunks had got it from the camera at his house.

"Who is the young woman." The woman who was interviewing him said.

"I don't know she showed up at my party then she disappeared and I would like to find her." Trunks said to the woman for some reason she got a little more interested in this mystery girl.

"You mentioned a reworded how much would that be."

"15 million." Trunks said as though it was nothing. The woman jumped out of her sit.

"15 million dollars just to find out where she is?"

"Yes. Here is my e-mail address for any one who has any information on her." Trunks said as his e-mail address popped up on the screen.

8888back with Pan8888

"Oh my Dend what are we going to do." Pan said walking back and forth.

"We. I did not do this." Bra said as if Pan had lost her mind.

"This is all your fault this was your stupid plan you will fix this mess."

"Ok, Ok e-mail him if you start talking to him maybe he will stop liking you. I mean Trunks hates talking to girl so if you guys are just talking then I am sure that he will stop liking you." Pan plopped on the bed.

"This better work Bra." Pan said.

'It will trust me I know my brother. I will call you when he get on the computer then you can yahoo massager him. Ok." Bra said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Ok bye Bra."

"Bye."

When Bra left the room she smirked._ Everything is working out perfectly._

A/N: I am sorry I have not been writing but I am back. Do you think that this whole e-mailing thing is a good idea to get Trunks mind off of Pan. Or is this just another one of Bra's plans. Haaaaaaaaa Review and you will find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

You don't see me

Chapter 6: And it begins

Pan sat on her bed how did she get herself into this, one minute she was in his arms the next she was running. Maybe if she just gave him what he wanted they would not be in this. Boy was she a fool. Now she had to face her worst dream, she had to make Trunks fall out of love with her. Or maybe it wasn't her rather then the person she would want to be, or the person she was with him.

Pan looked at the phone waiting for something, but what was it real Bra's call telling her that Trunks was on the computer, or was it something else. Maybe there was some hope that maybe it would be Trunks calling and saying 'I knew it was you the whole time.' But she knew that was not true I mean Trunks didn't even like Pan like that. But yet he kissed her. Maybe he just thought she looked pretty and that was it, he did not like her because of her mind he only wanted her body. But some how she knew that was not true.

-_Ring, Ring- _

Pan picked up the phone with a silent hope that it would be Trunks on the other end, but all hope was lost when she heard Bra's voice.

"Pan he's on. Hurry."

Bra hung up before Pan could even say anything.

Pan got on to the computer, it was already on. She had made a new e-mail addresses, and put up a picture of her in the dress and with the mask on.

Pan went to her intent massager she wrote.

-Looking for me, where you, was I that good of a kisser-

888888888888

Trunks was looking at all of the e-mails he got from girls saying they where her and what not. Then when Trunks was about to get off of the computer he heard (I don't know how to describe what it sounds like. Will it sounds like a door bell.)

Trunks looked at the picture in the top right corner and smiled, he would never forget her eyes.

Trunks smiled at what she wrote.

-Looking for me, where you, was I that good of a kisser-

-You could say that-

8888888888

P (when I put this that means that this is Pan's massage.)

P –If that wasn't the reason, then what was.-

T –I think I will keep that a secret for now-

P –Oh a man of mystery-

T –So what is your name?-

P –You think you are the only one who can keep a secret?-

T –Oh a mystery women as well, I like that-

P –I thought you would-

T –So if you won't tell me your name, why did you e-mail me then-

P –I thought that I would get to know you before I reveal my identity to you-

T –Why afraid I am a crazy guy who will stock you in the night-

P –No, I am afraid that once you know who I am that you would want nothing to do with me-

T –Why would you think that?-

P –If I told you that, you would know who I am-

T –So are you saying I have seen you before-

P –No. You have never seen me as I am-

T –Well, scents you are not going to tell me anything that would give you identity away, I well ask you some questions that are not so personal, we will talk as if we were strangers. Ok?-

P –Ok-

Pan and Trunks spent hours talking to each other about things that did not even matter like what her favorite pop was, or her favorite movie.

88888888888

Trunks laid on his bed looking out of the window, he had just had the best conversation in his life, and it was not even about anything important. She was truly amazing, but still Trunks wondered why she would not say her name or any thing like that.

Trunks was still feeling a little bad about not inviting Pan to his birthday. She was just to young. But he still felt guilty, he did not want to lose her friendship. Trunks had to find away to make it up to he r but how, how could he make her forgive him.

He got it, tomorrow he would spend the whole day with Pan.

Trunks rolled over.

_Yes that is a good plan, and maybe she can help me with this girl. They are a lot alike._

88888Next Day8888

Trunks pulled up in front of Pans house. He turned off his car and got out of the car. He walked up to the house. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some jeans; He had his hair in a ponytail. (He looked sexy, if I don't say so my self, and I do)

8888888888

Pan looked out her window and noticed that Trunks was outside. Thoughts started to run wild. Did he know it was her? Did he come to yell at her? Or maybe he came to tell her that he always knew and that he loved her. But she knew that would not happen, he probably came to say sorry for not inviting her to his party. Yep that was it, and he probably wanted to do something with her. Like spend the whole day together, yep that was it.

Pan heard three knocks at the door and went to go answer it.

"Hey Trunks."

Pan said, damn some times she forgot how sexy he was.

"Uh Pan I just wanted to say I was sorry for not inviting you to my party. And I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together."

_God he was predictable._

Pan smiled and hugged Trunks.

"Ok let me go get dress."

Pan ran upstairs. She came back down wearing some black jeans, and a white wife beater.

Damn sometimes Trunks forgot how sexy she was. Her breasts were all pulpit. He wished that the shirt would be pushed dawn a little bit more so he could see some of her nipple.

_Stop thinking like this Trunks, she is to young. She is only eighteen. _

Pan looked at trunks for some reason he was looking at her different.

"Come on lets go Trunks."

Trunks snapped out of his daze and followed Pan to the car.

8888888888

When they got to the restaurant they sat down at the booth. They started to talk about nothing important then Pan got a really good idea.

"So Trunks anything big happen at your birthday."

Trunks blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I met some one."

"Oh do tell."

Trunks smiled.

"Will she is smart funny beautiful, I was massaging her last night."

"Oh she sounds great. So what's her name?"

Pan was evil, she knew he didn't know.

"Um….well….I don't know."

Pan could not help but laugh. Trunks looked at her and started to pout.

"That is not funny."

"Oh yes it is, you like this girl so much and you don't even know her name."

"Maybe but at least I like her."

"Ok, let's see, what do you know about her?"

"She didn't tell me anything personal."

"Maybe she is married and has like, five kids."

"What? No."

"Did you ask her."

"Well no, but why would she come to my party if she was married."

"She probably didn't know you where going to kiss her."

"Yeah."

Trunks looked at Pan.

"But who told you I kissed her."

A/N: HAHAhAHAhAHA. Pan is about to get caught in her web of lies. Or is she? Review and find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

You Don't See Me

Chapter7: Plot

"Maybe she didn't know you where going to kiss her."

Trunks laughed then something hit him.

"Who said I kissed her?"

Trunks said with a smirk. Pan was about to slap herself how she could be so stupid, what was she going to say.

"You did."

_Oh please let this work _

Pan prayed.

"No I didn't."

_Damn it._

"You where there Pan, I already knew."

"What makes you think I was there?"

"The fact that there where some door men on the door that night and they said that you came to the door and they didn't let you in, the next thing they knew they where knocked out. All women where allowed in. Other then a girl named Pan Son."

Pan was a bit mad and a bit happy that he didn't know that the girl he was falling for, the girl who hunted his dreams the girl he was trying so hard to hunt down, was her.

"Anyway back to this mystery girl."

Pan said wanting to know more about how he felt about 'her'.

"Well, she's everything that I could ever want in a woman, smart, beautiful, and somehow she knows me so well."

_Oh Trunks you are so sweet._

"So how old is she?"

"I….um…don't know."

"Ok um, dose she have a boyfriend, husband, or is she single."

"Yeah she's single."

Trunks said a little unsure, what if she was married and had kids and that was why she would not tell me her name and age.

"Maybe she's married and has kids, maybe that's why she wouldn't tell you anything about her."

Man he hated it when she did that, said what he was thinking.

"No. Why would she be talking to me if she was married?"

"Maybe she is just cheating on her husband Trunks. Everyone is not as happy as are parents."

Pan had a point maybe she was married he would ask her when he got how.

"Pan um I am getting kind oh sleepy. How about I take you home?"

"Lair, you just want to hurry up and ask her if she's married."

Damn how did she so that?

"Pan did you learn how to read minds like my father."

"Oh shut up and take me how."

88888888888

When Pan got how she signed into her yahoo messenger. She waited about five minutes before Trunks got on.

T -I didn't know if u would be on-

P –I was hoping that you would be on-

T –Really. Well then, what did you want to talk about-?

P –Nothing really I just wanted to talk to you, not about anything important.-

T –I wanted to ask you something.-

P –Really what?-

T –Are you married-

Pan had to think. She could just end this now and let him go on with his life. Or she could make him fall in love with her. Pan smiled at the thought of Trunks saying I love you.

P –No I'm not.-

Pan said, had she sealed her fate. Would she forever regret not saying yes? Would she hate herself for not telling him that she was Pan? Pan the woman he would always see as his little sister. She doubted it (But what dose she know she is not the one that controls this I am. Muha haahahahaha I am evil).

T –Sorry I even ask you that. So what did you do today.-

888888888

The days went on the same way. Every night they would stay up talking. Trunks would make jokes about how she was scared to tell him her name. He said that she was probably a super hero, they where both silent for a minute, then they started talking again, and act like he didn't even say anything. I guess you could say everything was perfect, but in every great story there always has to be something or someone to mess it all up.

A/N: I am just as bad as they get okay don't be mad at me I think I will put the next chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

You don't see me

Chapter8: A Bad ending

Trunks sat in the middle of a meeting. He was on his sidekick.

P –I never said that-

T –Yes you did you said that you loved the way I found you-

P –You wish-

T –LoL-

Trunks was lost in his on world, he wasn't even paying attention to the meeting.

"So Mr. Briefs, we want to know if you are to sale off parts of Capsule Corp off yet." The man to the right of Trunks stated.

Trunks was so raped up in his conversation with Pan that he didn't hear a word the man said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Trunks said and waved them off. All of the man in the room started to smile. They where about to say more before the doors flue open. They all wiped there heads around to see a very upset pregnant woman.

Bra walked up to Trunks and snatched the sidekick out of his hand and through it at the wall. When she snatched it out of his hand she also snatched Trunks out of that world he was in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs. She slapped Trunks in the back of his head.

She turned to the room of scared men.

"We well not be selling the company today or any other day. EVER!" Bra's voice boomed.

"NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Bra yelled, the men did not even think they ran out of there in a flash.

Bra was not down with her anger and someone had to pay. Trunks was the last one in the room and the fear was plastered all over his face. He was just about to sale there company, he was to busy talking to his 'girlfriend'. Bra just happen to be on her way to her office when her Sayain hearing cough a hold of what they where talking about. When Bra heard Trunks' replay she could not get there fast enough. Then she looked at what Trunks was doing and then she went over mad to pour rage.

Bra slowly turned her gazes to Trunks again. She formed a ki ball in her hand and made a smirk that would make Vegeta happy.

"Now Bra calm down." Trunks said as he got out of his chair and started to head to the door. Before he knew it the ki ball went flying towards him.

8888888888

Goten was on his way to go check on Bra, when he felt her ki spike. With out a thought in his mind he IT to her.

When he got there the whole floor was a big mess and Trunks ran into him. From what Goten could tell he was using him as a shield, but against what? When gotten turned to look at what Trunks was running from a felling of fear washed over him. He looked at his enraged mate and could only smile at how beautiful she was.

Goten started to walk towards Bra he felt no fear when he looked into her big blue eyes. Like an ocean they washed over him, he would always get lost in pulse of blue that told him nothing more then how much he was loved and needed.

Bra could not help get weak; when ever he walked up to her like that it was as if he was stalking his prey. It was rather sexy, and when he was sexy she could not think about anything else.

When Goten got so close that she could feel his cool breath on the neap of her neck. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Bra was blinded by lust. Goten picked up Bra and walked over to the window and looked back, at a shocked Trunks.

"We won't be back." Goten said making Bra blush. With that Goten blasted off.

888888888

When Bra woke up she took a bath and got dress. She went down stairs for a late night snake. When she got her food out Goten came down stars and walked over to help her with her food.

"So do you want to tell me what happen between you and Trunks today?" Goten asked as he put some food in his mouth.

He looked at Bra to see if what she was going to say would bother him, he say nothing but guilt. Goten did the only thing he knew to do, he picked her up and put her on his lap and held her close to his heart.

"I am so scared. It just hit me, we where about to lose everything because of Trunks and Pan." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Baby don't cry you didn't lose anything." Goten said trying to calm her down.

"I'm tiered of this. This has to end; I am going to tell Pan."

"But Bra are you sure I mean what do you think well happen."

"If they are meant to be together then they well, if not then there is no reason to go on with this shirred."

Bra said, she was right if they are meant to be together then there is no reason that if Pan tells him who she is that he wont be happy. But what if he dose not what if he rejects her. Would this crush Pan? So many questions and no answers. Maybe Bra should just give them more time.

"Bra baby."

Goten looked down at her to realized she was fast asleep. He picked her up and carried her to bed.

Bra heard all of his thoughts but she could not risk the company because of there so called love. She was starting to think that maybe they where not suppose to be together.

No matter what she was going to tell Pan she had to choice tell her Brother or ends this.

888888888

Bra woke up before Goten so she could leave with out his little pep talk. She walked over to her chair and pick up so clothes. She got dress and ran out the room. She was too scared to use the car afraid that someone would hear. So she flue to Pans house. She floated in through Pans window. When she entered her room she heard the shower on and knew it was Pan. She waited about ten minutes before pan came out in a towel.

Pan was not surprised to see Bra on her bed, she had felt her ki. What she was surprised about was the anger look on her face, and knew she was in for it. She walked over to her chair that sat right across from the bed and prepared to be yelled at for what she didn't know.

Bra sighed it was going to be a long morning. She walked over to Pan and looked into her confused eyes and thought to herself.

_I hope that you guy are suppose to be together._

"Pan we need to talk."

Pan sighed.

"About what?"

"About Trunks."

The words it Pan hard. What ever it was she knew it could not be good.

"What about Trunks?"

Bra sighed as she walked up to Pan and took her hand in hers. She knew that what she was about to say would hurt her, but not as much as what she was going to make her do.

"Pan what you are doing to my brother is not right. At first I thought that this would bring you two together. But now I see you and how you're acting and I don't think you ever plan on telling him. So it's your choice, you can tell him and see if he loves you for you, or you can end it and let him come to you in his on time, if you guy are suppose to be together."

Pan could not stop the tier that rolled down her face. Bra was right Pan was never going to tell him anything. She just wanted to know how it felt for him to love her. Now that she knows how could she ever let that slip away. She loved him and she knew he loved her, even though he did not know it was her. Could that still be called love? She knew it couldn't. She was fooling her self if she thought he could ever love her. Trunks and her where not meant to be together. If she told him, then he would hate her for ever, but if she broke it off with him he could still want her. But what if he would be happy to know it was her the whole time? Would he run and kiss her and tell her he would not have it any other way? Would he want to mate her and love her for ever? Would he….? She knew that could never happen she was I fool to even think that could happen.

"Ok I'll end it."

Pan put on her best fake smile as she looked in her friends eyes. What else could she do? She would have to choice to lose a friend or _maybe_ get a new love. Losing Trunks was not a risk she was going to make.

Bra was not surprised Pan always took the easy way out. It was her way.

"Ok do it tonight."

"Ok." Pan said. Bra got up she was glad that Pan was taking this so well. But Bra had to get home before Goten woke up.

"Ok I got to get home. Goten will get mad if I'm not there."

"Ok. Be safe."

With that Bra flue out the window, as soon as Pan noticed she was gone she let her knees fall from under her and she wept.

88888888888

The day went by fast it was as if time did not want her to leave this world of troubles and be free. The time had came these pass days where going to have a bad ending.

Pan logged on, she was happy that he was not on. This makes it so much easier.

She sighed as she began.

-Dear Trunks I know that we have had some great talks but I fear are time has come to an end. I have a confusion. I lied to you when I said I was not married. I am and not only that I have two kids.-

While Pan typed the letter she cried her heart out. Tiers fell down as she thought of him reading it.

-The reason I went was my friends told me about it and I was mad at my husband. I never thought that you'd talk to me. When you did I got a little scared then you kissed me and the only thing I could think about was my husband. Then I e-mailed you to tell you that I was married, but when you talked to me I forgot about everything I'm sorry.-

Pan broke down she hit the ground and cried her hurt out. She did not think it would be this hard to tell him this.

-But it's over don't-

She couldn't do it she could not finish the sentence. To end it this way was the worst part.

She looked at the screen of the computer as she wrote the last part.

-write me ever again. Goodbye Trunks.-

Goodbye. How could one world bring about so much pain? It was just seven letters. You say it all the time, to friends, even to family, dose it hurt you? Well at least not as much as it hurt her.

As she did the last thing that could break her heart, as she did the last thing that would seal the deal, this was it her last chance to stop this, her last chance to be with Trunks, the last step to this goodbye, and she did it, with this she ended all chances of being with trunks, she sent the letter.

A\N: Ohhhh that was so sad. I'm telling you guys I cried. WOW, it's not the end you still have to see what Trunks dose. And don't be mad a Bra, maybe this is part of her plan, but then again may not. Ok I well put up the next ch soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

You don't see me

Chapter: Reaction

Trunks had a long day at work, first he had to dill with this new invention his mother gave him. It was said to have had the ability to make someone invisible, they got a lot of complaints about how it could be used to invade someone's privacy, he had to put the invention on hold. Then his father made him train with him, and we know how that ended with Trunks spending half an hour in the regeneration tank. After that he had at least a hundred girls outside his office, and then he had to dill with this camera man that just would not leave him alone. He wanted so badly to through a ki ball at him, but thought it was not the best idea.

After all that had happen all he wanted to do was talk to the one person who knew him the most. The one person who he had only known for a week, yet he felt like she knew him better then anyone, it was like she knew his dippiest self, a self he had not even known was there. It was like she had unlocked a part of him that he had locked up without even knowing. She had told him things he dare not even admit to himself, she told him that it was ok that he was afraid to love, and it was so weird because he was starting to fall in love with her. He still remembered the first time he looked into her eyes.

_Trunks stood against the wall. This party was nothing that he had wanted it to be. He had just seen his date all over some guy so he dumped her, not that he actually liked her, he was just going to bone her and then send her on her way._

_He saw how Bra kept on looking at the door as if she was waiting on someone to walk through it, and Goten was too, but was trying to hide it unlike Bra._

_Bra had on a black dress that hugged all her curves and a white mask. Her hair was in a bun and it was very loose. She had on a necklace that was very simple. Goten matched his wife but he had on a black mask._

_Trunks on the other hand had on an all white suit with a black tie Bra had pick it out for him. Trunks had on a Black and white mask that covered the upper half of his face._

_Trunks still stared at them and wondered what in the world they could be waiting on or who. As he saw there looks of expectation turn to shear bliss Trucks turned his head in the direction where they where looking and what he saw he was not ready for._

_A woman walked into the room. She had on an all white dress that had layers and the top of the dress resembled a corset, the strings on the corset where black and her mask was all white with black demons. No, this was no woman, this was a goddess._

_The woman stood there for about a minute then she walked down the stairs a soon as she walked onto the floor she was surrounded by men. She was trying to excuse herself but they just would not leave._

_Goten saw all those men around his niece. He was about to walk over there but Bra put her hand on his chest._

"_Goten stop look." She said as she pointed to her brother walking across the room towards Pan, he did not look upset at all._

_Trunks walked up to the group of man and stood on the out side of the men and looked in on the goddess who had blinded him to all others._

_He slowly slid in through them and said in a very sexy voice._

"_Sweet, there you are I have been looking for you all day." He said as he held out his hand hoping that she would play along. All of the man awaited to see her reaction._

_First Pan was shocked to even see him come over and when he started to act like her boyfriend then she remembered he did not know who she was._

"_Oh I am sorry, but it took me for ever to do my hair." She said as she took his hand. All of the men stood there like fools. Every man in Japan hated Trunks and this put the icing on the cake._

_They finally got away from the crowd of drooling men. While they where walking to a table Pan said. "Oh thank you I thought I was going to die. I am not use to that kind of attention."_

Trunks still did not believe that she was not use to getting attention, someone that beautiful had to have had man fallowing her every step. Her eyes where like bottomless black pits every time he looked at them he felt like he was being swallowed whole. Every time she looked at him he could barely breath, she was just so beautiful. He never knew what love was until she came along.

_They finally got to the table and had a set._

"_Have you ever been in love." She asked but as soon as she did she regretted it. Trunks thought for a moment he had never answered this question, I mean he had been asked it before but never told. What was it about this girl that made him want to be open to her?_

"_Once, but it did not work out" Pan knew who he was talking about. Trunks had been with a girl for about a year and then broke it off because he said it did not feel right._

"_Why didn't it work out?" She asked it was bold but she wanted to see if he would tell her and to her surprise he did._

"_Well it just didn't feel right to be with her. I don't even know why." He said but didn't have a clue as to why he just told her._

"_I know why." She said it as if it where so clear._

"_Tell me but if you say something about me having commitment issues then you would be dead wrong."_

"_I was not going to say that but now that you mention it" She stopped and smiled._

"_I am just playing, but the reason why it failed is because you expected too much." She said but Trunks was completely lost._

"_I don't understand."_

"_Ok you expect love to be magic and music playing in the background. And that is why all relationships are doomed to fell. People can not accept the good with the bad so they through it all away and then are left with nothing. I am not saying to settle I am saying that if you love that person shouldn't it be enough. I mean Love is just Love." Her words hit him like a thunder bolt that ignited something in him, he didn't know what it was but he knew he wanted to be close to her that he wanted to touch her. He thought for a moment of a way to get close to her then it hit him and said to himself Dummy, why didn't you think of that before?_

"_Would you like to dance?" he said while he stood up and put out a hand that Pan gladly took_.

Trunks took off his tie, he laid it on top of his bed and turned on his computer, he wanted to tell her that he thought that he might be in love with her. He needed to tell her because this could not just be lust, lust dose not make you think about someone every second of the day, lust dose not make you want to run to your computer just to talk to that person, lust is not when you go one day with out talking to that person you feel in complete, no this was not lust it couldn't be, this had to be love, lust is not when you would miss someone even if you had never met, no this was not love this was beyond that.

Trunks logged in to his computer, a message popped up saying 'you have an important message'. Trunks smirked she had written him a message, he loved reading her messages. A small part of him was hopping that the letter would say something along the lines of I love you, or at least something like that. But he knew that it was not that, he sighed as he opened the letter Pan had so desperately not wanted to send.

Trunks felt his face drop, he could not believe this, it couldn't be Kami couldn't be so cruel. Trunks reads the letter again in hopes that he had mistaken it, that it had been some kind of doubt he had that had some how altered his mind. As he read ever word ever letter, it felt like his father had charged up to super sayain four and punched him in the stomach, as he read every word. Like a tune of bricks it hit him she was gone.

A/N: Sorry I know nothing big happened but I had to make it short I promise I will past the next chapter this week.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

You don't see me

Chapter10: A glimpse of hope.

Trunks dragged his feet to his door, it had been a week, and he had sent her twenty seven messages with zero replies. What was wrong with him he had never had to chance a women they always chanced him. Where the hell had he went wrong, was he to thirsty, did he make him self to a viable. All he could do was find a thousand things that where wrong with him, he could not except that she had been married with children. You see, if he had found what was wrong with him he could always change it and she would come back, but if she had been married she would never return to him.

Trunks opened the door and went to the kitchen, he had not shaved in a week, and he still went to work but was not really there. What the hell had she done to him to make him this way? Every time he was ready to let go, ready to move on, her face would pop up in his head, and that night would play over and over again, how could he ever let go.

Trunks entered t he kitchen, where he found his father and mother eating breakfast. Vegeta looked up at his son, he felt a smirk grace his lips, the boy had it bad, and the fool didn't even know it was Pan. Vegeta had found out the night after the party, Bra and Pan where talking and Vegeta had over heard their conversation.

Vegeta looked at his son; this was starting to get pathetic.

"Boy you better straiten your self up. You are a Prince of Vegeta-sie, if you want her so bad then go get her." Trunks looked at his father, like he had not already thought about that. He sighed.

"I don't know where she is."

Vegeta sighed the boy was really stupid; it was so easy to see that it was Pan.

"She's at home, fool." Vegeta said as if it was plane and simple.

"I don't know where she leaves." Trunks was really getting annoyed, his father spoke as if he should know.

"Are you sure?" Trunks looked at his father, he did know something, but what?

"What do you know?" Trunks said.

Vegeta smirked, he would not tell him, he would let it play out and see if they could fall together on their own, but he would interfere if things took a wrong turn.

"More then you." Vegeta said and then got up from the table, he was on his way to the GR.

Trunks turned to his mother, Bulma hated to see her son so sad. Bulma had found out what they where doing after Vegeta told her. Of course Vegeta didn't just up and tell her, no she had to pray it out of him, which was not very hard after she started seducing him. Thankfully she got the information she need before she lost herself in him.

Bulma sighed, that man sure knew how to make her beg, and beg, and then beg a little more. Just thinking about it made her want to go and bed him, but she would wait untile he got all sweaty like a Greek god then she would have her way with him. She would talk to her son until then.

Bulma looked at her heart broken son, it seemed like everyone knew it was Pan but him. Why had Pan did this to him? Now she had to pick up the peaces times like this she wished she was not a mother.

"Trunks, honey what's wrong?" (Like she didn't know)

Trunks looked at her, what was wrong with him? He had never been this way, he was pathetic. Here he had only known her for like a week and he had already fallen in love. He didn't know what it was, but she was very familiar. He felt like he had known her forever and yet not at all. She had hinted that he had seen her before, but he just could not see her as she truly was. Had it been one of his one night stands, no her eyes where something no man could forget. Trunks snapped out of his thoughts when he realize he had not answered his mothers question.

"Mom, I think I am in love."

Bulma was a bit taken back by this; she knew that he liked her but not love. He should have known, I mean look at him.

As soon as the words left Trunks' lips he knew that it was true. Yes he was in love, but in love with the one woman he could not have.

"I don't know what to do." Trunks said as he let his head hit the table, in an attempt to clear his head.

"Just tell her."

Bulma said as if it was simple.

"Mom I don't even know her name." Trunks said lifting his head up, he was pathetic he fell for a woman he did not even know.

Trunks looked at the sadden look on his mothers face, she would be no help, he needed to talk to his best friend, the one person he could count on.

"Mom I am leavening." Trunks said and left the room before she could object.

8888888888

Pan sat on her bed feeling so guilty, she had wanted so badly to return his e-mails but new if she did he would never love her, but who he thought she was.

Pan fell back on her bed, what was she going to do when she saw him again? Could she bear to see him again? To have to look into his blue pools, that would shallow her whole if she looked in them to long.

Pan sat up as she felt a familiar ki coming towards her, she be came frantic. Pan turned around to look in the mirror, when she turned around she hit a brick wall. Pan looked up to see two blue pools looking down at her, but what used to shine with happiness now shun with grief. How could she have done this to him? He would hate her if he ever found out that it was her.

Trunks looked down at her, her eyes looked just like his loves, no his mind was just playing tricks on him.

"Pan I need to talk to you." Panic shot through her, great now he wanted her help on getting over her.

"What is it?"

Trunks walked away from Pan, and went to sit down on her bed. He was such a mess, he hated for her to see him like this but she was the only one who could help her.

"Pan I don't know what to do." Pan walked over to him and put a conferring hand on Trunks' back. Dende she had broken him.

"Trunks I am sure that you will be fine. Your pain will heal." Pan said the first thing that came to her mind.

Trunks looked in her eyes, she was so beautiful, Dende, Trunks stop thinking like that you love another. He yelled in his head.

"Pan what do you think of love?" Pan was a little taken by that question, but she answered it to the best of her ability.

"I think that love is just love." Pan said with out thinking first.

Trunks was taken back by this, what did she say?

"What did you say?"

"I said that love is just Love."

He was not just hearing things, she had really said that.

Flashback

"_I am just playing, but the reason why it failed is because you expected too much." She said but Trunks was completely lost._

"_I don't understand."_

"_Ok you expect love to be magic and music playing in the background. And that is why all relationships are doomed to fell. People can not accept the good with the bad so they through it all away and then are left with nothing. I am not saying to settle I am saying that if you love that person shouldn't it be enough. I mean Love is just Love." _

End of flashback

"_I think that love is just love." Pan said_, it was the same thing his love said that night._ "I mean Love is just Love."_

Trunks looked at Pan………..

_**READ VERY IMPORTANT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!**_

A/N: I am evil HAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAha. Lol, I am sorry I ended it right there. WOW seems like we are coming to the end. There will be maybe two more chapters then the story is over. Man I wonder how Trunks will react to this. There could be two scenarios, One he goes star raving mad and storms out, or he takes her right then in there, or he could just keep on denying it. I don't know what one I want so everyone review and vote for how you want Trunks to react. Put 1 if you want him to storm out, 2 if you want him to make love to her right then and there, 3 if you want him to deny it. IF you give me a good reason why you chose this one I just might do yours, or I am just going to go with the most voted one.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

You don't see me

Chapter11: Reaction

A/N: I would really like to thank you for all of your reviews; there was one review that was just too good not to run with. I can't tell you, you just have to read and find out for your self.

"Pan what do you think of love?" Pan was a little taken by that question, but she answered it to the best of her ability.

"I think that love is just love." Pan said with out thinking first.

Trunks was taken back by this, what did she say?

"What did you say?"

"I said that love is just Love."

He was not just hearing things, she had really said that.

Trunks looked at Pan with a shocked look plastered on his face. Pan couldn't figure out what was the look for. Did she say something wrong, was he mad at her or something.

Trunks' first reaction was shock, and then as his mind went over what he felt about this woman that turned out to be his best friend, he was just blinded by rage.

"How dare you?" Trunks said as he stud up from her bed unable to look at her any longer.

Pan was stile confused, was it because she had rubbed his back, no that couldn't be the reason she had done that a lot of times.

"Trunks what's wrong?" Pan said getting a little worried.

"Did you and Bra enjoy your little joke? Did you guys get a good laugh at making me fall in love with you then you break my heart. Was this pay back for me not inviting you to my party? Uh?!" Trunks yelled the last part, his hair started to flash gold.

Pan was shocked, how the hell did he find out, what was she going to do? This was the reaction she feared for. She had to at least try to save there friend ship.

"Trunks it was not like that, I didn't do this to get back at you I did this-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHY YOU DID IT!...How could you have ever called your self my friend, and then turn around and do this to me?" Trunks was looking down now, he was not mad at her so much, he was more mad at his self for falling for her.

"Trunks please lesson to me, let me just tell you what happened." Pan was on the verge of tears, how could she have done this?

"I don't ever want to see you, talk to you, or even be in the same country as you ever again." Trunks had turned around to spit the words out.

Pan had let her tears fall freely, she had destroyed there friendship.

"Trunks-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Don't ever speak to me again." Trunks blasted out the room before she had a chance to object to what he had said.

As soon as Trunks was gone, Pan felt her knees give out as she fell down and cried out her heart. She had lost the one thing she had worked so hard to keep. Her best friend hated her; the one person who knew her the best the one person who she had always loved hated her now.

8888888888888

As Trunks blasted off home, he could hear her crying, though he hated her, a peace of him still wanted to turn around and hold her. How could he have been so stupid as to fall in love with her? He should have known it was her, maybe a peace of him knew but just didn't want to let him lose the chance of having her. No that was not it, Pan was like a sister, was. How could he ever talk to her again, knowing how he felt for her? More important why did she do this? Maybe she was getting back at him, did he really hurt her that bad, he knew she would be mad but this he had never expected. He still couldn't believe the woman he had been dieing to see, talk to, and make love to, was his best friend and his sister playing a cruel joke. How could she have ever done this? The Pan he knew would have never done this, and then that damn lie she told about her being married with a child, uh how low she had stooped.

Trunks had reached his house, and went strait to the GR; he needed to work off his anger. His father would be a good target, he had a feeling that he knew that it was Pan. Trunks swung the door open to see a scowl on his fathers face, he must have sensed his ki coming, he didn't do a very good job at hiding it.

Vegeta looked at his son, he had felt his ki spick when he was with Pan, he must have just found out that it was her, about damn time. What Vegeta couldn't figure out was why was his son here, and not off complaining about being tricked? He knew his son wouldn't accept it right away, that he would blame his feelings on him thinking it was someone else, but dip down inside he son knew it was a lie. Still why was his son here? Before Vegeta could finish his thought Trunks had slammed him up against the wall.

Vegeta was shocked at first but if the boy wanted a fight Vegeta would gladly give him one. Vegeta slammed his fist into Trunks' jaw, Trunks went slamming into the wall.

"Now boy what the hell is wrong with you?"

Trunks slowly got to his feet, damn he was not exspecting his father to put so much into that punch.

"Did you know it was Pan?" Trunks said as he charged at his father with full speed. Trunks tried to make his knee connect with his fathers stomach but failed miserably and ended up in another wall.

"Yes." Vegeta said with a slit smirk. Trunks ran at him again but fazed out and came behind his father and brought his knee up in a attempted to knock his father across the room, but Vegeta was much to fast and fazed out and came behind Trunks and sent him across the room. Another smirk played across Vegeta's face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Trunks said as he flue in the sky and shot ki blast after ki blast at his father, Vegeta was a little caught off guard but never the less not a single ki blast hit him. Vegeta came behind his son and slammed him into the ground with amazing force.

"I didn't know you wanted to use ki." Vegeta said, and then started to charge up a grate ki blast and shot it at Trunks, the blast was strong enough to knock him out but not kill him. Vegeta landed next to his son and right before Trunks became completely unconscious Vegeta said.

"Don't be mad at me because you love her." After that Trunks became completely unconscious. Vegeta picked up his son and took him too the regeneration tank. As soon as he came in the house Bulma started yelling at him and then she let him put Trunks in the RT.

Vegeta looked at Bulma as she held a look of pure worry.

"He won't wake up for at least three days." Bulma looked at Vegeta as she told him her diagnostics. Vegeta turned around and began to walk to the door but stopped to look back at his beautiful mate.

"Come to bed." With that Vegeta left the room, he knew that as soon as he was out of the shower she would be in there bed naked, just how he liked it.

88888888888

Pan had cried for about three hours, she had stopped when she felt Trunks' ki drop, she wanted to run to him but then remembered what he had said.

"_I don't ever want to see you, talk to you, or even be in the same country as you ever again." Trunks had turned around to spit the words out._

His words rung in her ears over and over, she couldn't take knowing she was so close to him but could never be with him. She had lost him, lost the only reason to stay here. Bra was mad at her and Trunks hated her, what did she have left in this country.

Pan got up and went to her door, she opened it and went down the steers to speak to her father. She found him sitting on the couch with her mother. She came into the room, her father and mother looked at her.

"Pan, is there something wrong?" Her father said in a worried voice.

"No, I just wanted to tell you I made up my mind I want to go to Case Westerner Reserve." Pan said, she knew she had to leave Trunks it would be the only way to get over him.

Gohan could not deny how happy he was that was the collage he wanted her to go to. She had changed her mind about staying here, that was good she needed to see the world.

"When do you want to leave?" Gohan said, Vidal was happy but a little surprised that Pan wanted to leave Trunks, she knew how much she love him.

"Ragestration is in week, so I want to leave on the next plan to Cleveland." Vidal was surprised she wanted to leave so soon but she wanted her daughter to be happy and complaining would not help her.

"Ok I'll check and see when's the first flight out of here and tell you. You and your mother can go shopping tomorrow and get everything you need. We could through you a going away party to at Bulma's house."

Pan got a little panic, she didn't want Trunks to know she was running, and that was what she was doing running away from him.

"Dad, can we not make a big deal of this. I don't really want a going away party. Oh, and I want to be the one to tell Trunks, ok?" Pan asked.

Gohan and Vidal just figured she wanted to tell trunks because she wanted him to not feel like he was finding out second hand, or that she was afraid to tell him.

"Ok sweetie, let me call the airport and see when the first plan leaves." Pan nodded and went back up to her room.

This was for the best, she wouldn't have to see Trunks with all different kinds of women. She wouldn't have to avoid him, or him avoid her. She could start over and try to forget about him. Maybe she would meet some one in America, that could take her mind off of how bad it hurts to know that instead of loving her like she wanted him to he hated her. She had sate out to gain his love and ended up losing him completely. Pan was snapped out of her thought as her door was opened. Pan looked up to see her father standing in the door way.

"Pan, the first plan leavening to Cleveland is in three days at five o'clock." Gohan said with a little smile.

"Thank you daddy." Gohan nodded and left the room. Pan looked at the picture of Trunks that sat on top on her dresser. She wouldn't see Trunks for a long time, and the last thing he had said to her was not words that one would want to be remembered by.

**ANOTHER VOTE, FOR THE LAST CHAPTER OF YOU DON'T SEE ME.**

A/N: Man, a lot is going to happen in Three days Trunks wakes up Pan leaves for collage. Will one more chapter to go, will Trunks realize he loves Pan o r will he miss his chance. I want you to be the judge again. 1 if you want him to make it in time. 2 if you want him to miss her and pan goes to America. If we do number 2 there will be a hot and passionate sequel, I am not going to tell you what will happen but it wall be good.


	12. the end

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZGT.

Thanks: I would like to thank all of my reviewers, if it was not for you guys this story wouldn't have meant so much. I would also like to thank you guys for staying with me through my bad bad bad bad bad grammar, will (crying) I guess (sniff) this is good bye we had some good times. So I guess its really good bye, or is it you will have to read this chapter to find out. **THE LAST CHAPTER OF YOU DON'T SEE ME.** Just so you know, this will be my first complete story. With out further ado I give chapter 12, pain.

You Don't see me

Chapter 12: pain

Pan looked at her empty room. Three days had flown by so fast, it seemed like only yesterday she was telling her parents that she wanted to go to Case. Her parents had taken it fine will at least her dad did, her mother stayed up half the night crying about how her only baby was leavening her. Her mother gave her the talk the next day, something about how to wash clothes and cook clean, and anything else that was needed to be known even about sex, like she really wanted to hear about that. Even after all the laughs she shared with her mother that day still her thoughts went back to Trunks, the reason why she was leavening. He had stayed true to his word; he hadn't talk to her in three days. She had cried every night, prying that some how and some way he would come back to her and tell her everything was ok, that he loved her more then life its self, but things like that only happened in stories or cheese love movies, she knew that in reality he hated her and she loved him with all her heart. She was a fool to ever believe that he would fall in love with her. She had wanted so badly for him to stop seeing her as his little sister; she wanted him to see her as a woman, a woman who loved him. He now saw her as a woman but a woman he hates, now she feels that she would do anything to get him to think of her like a sister, for him to think of her at all not with hatred but with some kind of love.

Pan felt a tier fall down her face; she had lost so much all because she wanted to get so much more. Pan held in her hand a letter with Trunks' name on it, she didn't know if he would read it but at least she would have said good bye in some kind of way. Pan walked up to the bed and put the letter on the pillow but not before placing a lit kiss on it. She let the last unshed tier fall, that would be the last tier she would shed for him. That was a silt promise she would not let her self live with this pain she would not let her heart live with this pain. She wanted to let go of him and now was as good as time as ever. Pan sucked in a deep breath and walked out the door and left her love for Trunks behind, so she thought.

888888888

Trunks' eyes shot open, he looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a regeneration tank. He looked down and noticed the liquid started to drain out, the door opened and Trunks stepped out. Trunks wobbled a little his legs felt weak, how long was he in there? Trunks' walked over to the table and grabbed a towel and rapped it around his naked torso. He walked out the room, he looked up and down the halls it looked as if it was clear, he ran strait to his room to go put on some clothes then he would find out what happened.

Trunks entered the kitchen after getting dressed and found his father sitting at the table eating breakfast, Trunks walked over and sat across from his father. Trunks felt his hungry stomach ask for food. Trunks looked across the table at his father's plate, a voice in his head told him no he'll beat the shit out of you, but his stomach was just too hungry. Trunks reached across the table to grab his father's plate; as soon as he blinked he was on the floor with his father's foot on his neck.

Vegeta looked down at his son about to speak but was interrupted by Trunks' stomach pleading for food. He felt sorry for the stupid sayain. Vegeta removed his foot from his son's neck and turn to his plate and slid it in front of Trunks' set. Trunks got of the floor and walked over to the plate and sat down; began eating. Trunks looked up at his father and smirked as he asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Dad, what happened?" Vegeta smirked, he thought about what he would say. If the plan was going to go the way he wanted he would have to spit the truth out as if it was just nothing.

"Will, after finding out that the woman you where in love with was your best friend you, like the damn ass you are, came to me and got all pissed and tried to kill me. I shot a couple of blast and you became unconscious." Vegeta said the got out of his sit and started to walk towards the door of the kitchen.

Trunks' let the memories of that day wash over him and felt his anger return to him. Btu suddenly all his anger disappeared when he remembered what his father had said right before he fell unconscious.

"_Don't be mad at me because you love her."_

"Dad." Trunks called out before his father could leave. Vegeta stopped and turned around.

"What?" He asked as if not interested.

"I don't love her." Trunks said more to him self, he didn't know why but saying that just felt wrong to him.

"Who are you trying to convince me or your self?" Trunks knew that he was trying to convince himself that he didn't love her, a part of him knew that he did, but most of him was yelling that it was just lust.

Vegeta could see he was think about what he had just said, he knew that now was the perfect time to drop the bomb, he had to hurry this up before his son mist his one chance.

"Doesn't matter any ways, she's leavening to day. Yeah she's going away to collage."

Trunks' shot his head up with shock evident in his eye. No it couldn't be true Pan couldn't leave. Was she doing this because of what he said to her? Man he really was a damn fool. He had to go to her to tell her that he didn't mean what he said; she had to know that he lov-. No he didn't love her but he did care about her. Trunks got up from his set and ran to the front door but was stopped by his father blocking the door.

"Dad move." Trunks said franticly trying to get to Pan.

"You know for some one who doesn't love her you sure do care a lot about where she goes." Vegeta said, he need the boy to confront her knowing that he loved her, If he didn't she would have no reason to stay. Trunks tried to move around his father but he was just to fast.

"I don't care now MOVE!" Trunks barked out the last part, he was going to miss Pan if his father didn't move. Vegeta was not going to move.

"Why?! Why do you want to see her?" Vegeta yelled back. Trunks answered with out thinking.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!" Trunks' voice boomed, as Trunks realized what he had said a shock look came over his face. Vegeta smirked and stepped aside to let Trunks by. Trunks looked at the smirk on his father's face, he wanted to say he didn't mean that, he wanted to make up some lie to tell his father. In hopes that it would not only convince his father but him as will, but he knew there was nothing he could say that could turn back time or stop what he was feeling, he walked pass his father and stopped for a second.

"Thank you." And with that Trunks walked out the door a new man who faced his feelings instead of turning them away. Trunks looked in the sky and blasted towards Pan's house. When he got there he went through Pan's bedroom widow and found her room completely empty. He looked around the room and found a letter that said Trunks. He picked it up and blasted off towards the nearest airport. Trunks ran to the main desk and looked around for help, an old lady walked up to him and asked him.

"May I help you?" Trunks nodded.

"Yes I am looking for the-" Trunks looked at his watched and saw the time.

"Um.. a flit leavening for Ohio or Cleveland around Five." The old lady begin to type in the information.

"I am sorry but there are no flits leavening for the US today." Trunks shook his head and smiled a fake smile.

"No that can't be right." Trunks said more to him self.

"Yes sir I believe it is." The woman said but Trunks had walked away from the desk. Trunks took out his phone and called Bra, it rang twice before he heard her say hello.

"Yeah Bra what airport did Pan go to." Trunks asked a little nerves.

"Atlantic airs why where are you?" Trunks felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chase as he answered his sister's question.

"Con airs" Trunk said as he let his defeat wash over him Trunks' knees hit the ground as he felt Pans ki flying away from him.

The End

A/N: you know what that means sequel yeah yeahe. Man I wonder wonder what what's going to happen now. Review.


End file.
